<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Date Night in Universal by sane_mermaid_awake_boy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089133">Date Night in Universal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sane_mermaid_awake_boy/pseuds/sane_mermaid_awake_boy'>sane_mermaid_awake_boy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, JUST FLUFF REALLY, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pining, Universal, no beta we die like men, probably, tags will update</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:20:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sane_mermaid_awake_boy/pseuds/sane_mermaid_awake_boy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is a hotel clerk working at Universal Studios when he first lays eyes on his hot coworker. Now, he's desperately trying to work up the balls to ask the mysterious man out on the night of the best party of the year.</p>
<p>After all, why can't a little bit of that movie magic work in his favor for once?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benny Lafitte &amp; Dean Winchester, Castiel &amp; Gabriel (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury &amp; Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is basically a self-indulgent fit because I'm sad over the show ending and that I missed going to Universal this year because of COVID. But if you guys ever decide to visit, it's way better than Disneyland.</p>
<p>Also, I have never worked at Universal. Everything here is purely made up, so sorry if I offend any actual employees!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean Winchester was so tired, you could have knocked him over with a feather. He was half asleep at the register, and he was barely halfway through his shift. As a check-in clerk at the Portofino hotel, he needed to be aware enough to answer the guests’ questions as they came to the front desk. Still, he couldn’t complain about being dead tired—that was the consequence for staying up all night watching anime.</p>
<p>Yes, he loved My Hero Academia. Shoot him.</p>
<p>“Wake up, sleepyhead!” someone whispered directly into his ear. He jumped up startled, while the culprit laughed. Damn, he needed to be more awake. Charlie was getting the drop on him way too much lately. </p>
<p>“Hey, sluggabug, are ya coming to the End of Season party tonight?” Benny asked him from the next register over. “You could...you know...”</p>
<p>“Grow some balls and ask the cute guy from the donut shop out?” Charlie interrupted. The redhead smirked, and even Benny leaned in to listen. Dean didn’t meet their eyes.</p>
<p>“You dicks need to let that go,” he muttered under his breath.</p>
<p>“Sorry, we can’t. Not afta the stunt you pulled last month,” Benny responded, snickering with Charlie. Dean couldn’t think of anything to say back to them that wouldn’t get him fired. He settled for a discreet middle finger under the table.</p>
<p>“I can remember that like it was yesterday. You were beauty, you were grace, you fell flat on your face. The guy’s reaction is still sealed into my retina,” Charlie went on dramatically.</p>
<p>“What reaction? The poor guy didn’t even notice.”</p>
<p>“Exactly. That made it ten times more hilarious.”</p>
<p>Personally, Dean found that whole day rather mortifying. He had everything planned out—what he would say, how he would swagger right up to the man and ask him out. He had even polished the Impala and listened to his best tapes on the drive to work. Sure, Dean had only gotten passing glimpses of the man and he didn’t even know if he was single. That wasn’t going to stop the bisexual mess that was Dean Winchester from asking out the hot coworker he barely knew in the middle of the employee parking lot.</p>
<p>Except for the fact that he never expected to chicken out at the last moment, before the guy even saw that he was there. He also didn’t expect to start running away before it got awkward, and he definitely didn’t plan on tripping and falling right on his face. And he absolutely, positively didn’t account for Charlie and Benny arriving just in time to see the whole ordeal unfold.</p>
<p>Yep, he was never going to live that day down.</p>
<p>“Still, tonight is your chance. Hell, every employee in the park is showing up to the party. You can ask your love bug out then,” Benny said to him.</p>
<p>The party in question was the End of Season party on the main walk. It was for employees only, no guests allowed. It was celebrate the end of the primary tourist season, and welcome in a few months of peace before the next round of summer chaos. Mostly, it was an excuse to get drunk, hookup, and have the whole park to themselves, but upper management didn’t need to know that.</p>
<p>“If he even shows up at all. From what I’ve heard about him, he’s a pretty introverted guy. I don’t even know his name,” Dean responded.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, we’ll be your wingmen. You’re bi, I’m a lesbian, and Benny’s pan. We’re like the Queer Musketeers. You’ve got this, dude,” Charlie encouraged him.</p>
<p>“Yeah, sure I do, Charlie,” Dean muttered as he turned back to the computer. “Sure I do.”</p>
<p>Everyone said Universal ran on movie magic. Who knows, maybe he could be one of the lucky few.</p>
<p>But holy crap, he really needed to at least get the guy’s name first.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One cup of coffee, a DayQuil, and a fresh outfit later, Dean was ready for the party, which was in full swing.</p><p>Dozens of tents had been sent up on the main walk, which now resembled a small carnival. People were laughing, talking, and drinking—mostly drinking, really. Even though their jobs had a glittery exterior, they were all basically retail workers. Dean couldn’t see them clearly, but it didn’t take much for him to imagine that people might start getting handsy in the dark corners of the park.</p><p>“Hey, Dean! Glad you could make it!” He turned around to see Charlie running towards him, her red hair tied back in a bun to keep it from blowing around in the strong wind. </p><p>“Like I would ever miss it,” he said back to her. Charlie handed him a beer from a nearby table. He opened the tab and drink it in three swigs.</p><p>“You’re going to need more than three or four to do what I hope you’re planning.”</p><p>“Isn’t that a Maroon 5 lyric?”</p><p>“Yeah, but let’s go! We need to find that mystery man you’ve been gushing over. Maybe you can woo him with your music taste or something,” Charlie slurred as she took him by the hand. Before Dean could protest, she was leading him towards the nearest crowd. </p><p>Universal had hundreds of employees. With all of them running around chaotically in an inclosed space, it seemed like there were thousands. But still, Dean couldn’t see the dark-haired man anywhere. Charlie, on the other hand, was having the time of her life. Dean almost had to restrain her at times from falling into the canal river.</p><p>Dean kept scanning the crowd as he walked. He didn’t see the hot guy anywhere. Did he even come at all? Shit, maybe coming here was a huge mistak—</p><p>“OWWWWW, FUCK!”</p><p>Dean snapped out of his thoughts and quickly turned to Charlie. While he was distracted, she had drunkenly wandered off a ways and crashed into a guy holding a red solo cup, the alcohol inside having splattered all over her clothes. Charlie had fallen to the ground, while the guy had just stumbled to his knees.</p><p>“GOD’S WOUNDS, you fucking CURR!” the guy shouted out. Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately, he wasn’t the man Dean had been fawning over in the parking lot. Dean offered Charlie his hand, and she staggered to her feet.</p><p>“I think you’ve had way too much to drink. Maybe I should drive you home.”</p><p>“Of courssss not. We still need to ask out your man,” she slurred.</p><p>“But, I—“</p><p>“Gabriel, I swear to G—“ A dark-haired man broke through the crowd and came upon the scene. He took one look at the guy who crashed into Charlie, and gave a deep sigh. “I can’t leave you alone for five fucking minutes while I go to the bathroom, can I?”</p><p>“If it takes you five minutes to use the loo, you’re the one with a problem,” the man pouted.</p><p>“I am so sorry that my brother is such a mistake,” the dark-haired man apologized profusely. He wrapped one arm around his brother and lifted him up, while Dean held on to Charlie protectively.</p><p>“Oh my gosh. Ish that—“</p><p>It was the hot guy.</p><p>Dean was so, so fucked.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"GOD'S WOUNDS, you fucking CURR!" is the best sentence I've ever had the pleasure of writing.</p><p>Also, this is my first ever fic! Please be nice and tell me if there's anything I can do better.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>